des histoires pour le coucher de Nessie
by lilyrose-twilight
Summary: Tous les personnages se succèdent pour raconter une histoire à Nessie avant qu'elle n'aille se coucher. une histoire personnelle pour chaque perso
1. Chapter 1

L'histoire du coucher

POV Jasper

Il était tard. Je dirais 20h, nous en étions à la deuxième mi-temps du match que nous regardions à la télé avec Emmett.

Ma petite nièce était entre nous deux sur le canapé. Emmett tentait désespérément de lui apprendre les règles du base-ball mais la petite ne semblait pas tellement apprécié. Elle préférait regarder bob l'éponge. N'importe quoi ! Quel est l'intérêt de suivre les histoires d'une éponge qui vit avec un escargot dans un ananas sous l'eau ?

« ça reste un grand mystère pour nous tous » me lança Edward.

Edward et Bella étaient venus chercher Renesmée, il était l'heure pour elle d'aller se coucher.

Ils la montèrent dans sa chambre à l'étage. Cette semaine, elle voulait dormir à la villa.

« nan pas toi ou papa, je veux plus de vos histoires » Renesmée semblait exaspérée. Pourtant elle aimait que ses parents lui lisent une histoire avant qu'elle aille se coucher.

« mais que veux tu mon ange » lui demanda Edward.

« je veux tonton Jazz » lui répondit elle

Hein ? Mais Jazz, c'est moi.

Tout le monde me regardait et souriait.

« Jasper, s'il te plaît » me lança Bella

ce n'était même pas la peine de me le demander une deuxième fois. J'adorais littéralement Nessie.

Je montais dans la chambre et ses parents sortirent après l'avoir embrassée.

Je m'assis à ses côtés sur le lit et elle vint dans mes bras. Ses câlins étaient devenus naturels et j'aimais beaucoup ressentir l'amour qu'elle dégageait pour nous.

« Tonton Jazz, tu peux me raconter une histoire, mais une de tes histoires »

elle me regardait avec ses yeux magnifiques, et elle savait que je lui accorderais tout.

« et bien, je vais te raconter l'histoire d'une princesse.

La plus belle des princesses.

Le 15 septembre 1939 fût le beau jour de ma vie. La plus belle femme du monde a accepté de m'épouser.

« c'est tata Lice » me dit elle

« évidemment ma grande ! Nous étions arrivés dans la famille Cullen depuis quelques semaines. Mais je connaissais Alice depuis 1 an. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux depuis ma rencontre avec elle. C'est tout naturellement que j'ai acheté une bague de fiançailles. Je me doutais qu'Alice avait peut-être vu quelque chose mais je voulais faire ma demande spontanément. C'est comme ça qu'un jour pendant que je lisais, je réalisais que tout le monde était là. Je me mis devant Alice qui discutait avec Esmée et j'ai mis un genou à terre. Elle émit un cri de surprise, j'étais fier de moi, elle n'avait rien vu. Alice, tu as fait de moi, l'homme le plus comblé, le plus heureux, et je ne peux vivre une seconde de plus sans t'appeler ma femme. Ferais tu de moi l'homme le plus chanceux en acceptant de m'épouser ?

Et là ma petite Nessie, Alice m'a sauté au cou en criant ouiii, ouiiii, ouiii ! Tu la connais !

J'étais au summum du bonheur. Pendant 3 semaines, les femmes de la maison ont organisé le mariage. Ce fût long, tu connais tes tantes !

Et puis, le jour du mariage est arrivé. J'avais choisi Emmett comme témoin, je me sentais proche de lui et puis seul Edward pouvait jouer du piano pour l'entrée d'Alice.

J'attendais ma princesse devant l'autel, Emmett à mes côtés et Esmée en face de moi. Edward était près d'elle mais au piano. Soudain, Edward commença à jouer, et Alice arriva aux bras de Carlisle. Elle était vêtue d'une magnifique robe blanche, ses cheveux étaient légèrement ondulés, et son visage mis en valeur par un léger maquillage. Elle était tout simplement magnifique.

Elle se mit à mes côtés et nous avons prononcé les fameux oui. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions mari et femme. Et tu vois Nessie, depuis 73 ans, je suis comblé avec ta tante. Je l'aime comme un fou. Elle est mon plus beau cadeau, avec la famille et toi.

« je t'aime mon tonton Jazz ... »

et elle s'endormit.

Je sortis sans faire de bruit et en fermant la porte :

« moi aussi Renesmée, tu n'imagines pas à quel point moi aussi ... »

Voilà, à la fin de la semaine vous aurez l'histoire d'un autre personnage.

Consultez mon profil pour d'autres histoires.

A bientôt et laissez moi votre avis s'il vous plaît !


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à tous de me suivre !**

**Pour rire un peu, je vous laisse avec le point de vue de …**

POV Emmett

et voilà, j'ai encore perdu ! Mais c'est pas possible !

« tu triches Eddy ! »

« ne m'appelles pas comme ça » me lança Edward.

Haha il pense que je peux atteindre sa virilité, mais quelle virilité ?

« rrrrrrrr » grogna mon frère

Edward prend ma chère nièce dans ses bras et l'emmène dans sa chambre pour qu'elle aille dormir.

Mais la petite semble décider à avoir son histoire. Hier, elle voulait absolument que ce soit Jasper. Mais pourquoi lui ? Je suis un tonton fabuleux et même parfait ! Il faudrait que je trouve un plan pour faire tomber Jazz de son pied d'estale mais le problème c'est que c'est lui le stratège.

« humm Em', je ressens comme de la compétition... » me dit Jasper.

« heu non pas du tout ... » dis je en prenant ma Rosalie par la taille.

Des bruits parviennent de l'étage.

« mais c'était tellement beau avec tonton Jazz »

« mais enfin ma chérie ... » dit Bella. »

« je veux tonton Em' »

haha, je regardais tout le monde et leur tirais ma merveilleuse langue.

« seigneur » lança Esmée.

Ma nessie, je suis là pour te servir , lui dis je en m'asseyant sur son lit

mon tonton Em', raconte moi une de tes histoires.

Alors là, niveau émotion, je devais battre Jasper.

Je sais !

Alors, tu sais que lorsque j'étais humain, j'adorais déjà chasser l'ours. Et bien un jour, je suis tombé sur un ours très féroce et il m'a fait du mal. Il m'a griffé et je saignais beaucoup, ça craignait grave. Et puis, un ange est apparu devant moi. Le plus bel ange qu'il pouvait exister. Il m'a pris dans ses bras et a couru jusqu'à une grande maison où l'attendait un monsieur blond. Et j'ai ressenti comme une brûlure et 3 jours plus tard, tadaaa le plus beau de tous les vampires était né !

Comme tu l'as deviné, cet ange était ma chère Rose. Je ne la quittais jamais des yeux elle était tellement belle et elle m'avait sauvé la vie. Puis nous nous sommes rapprochés, et grâce à ton père j'ai su que mes sentiments étaient réciproques. Nous avons vécu des semaines magnifiques et c'est là que je me suis décidé.

Je suis retourné dans mon ancienne maison pour récupérer un objet auquel je tenais énormément et je l'ai caché dans le bureau de Carlisle. Ton grand-père l'a bien sûr découvert et m'a confié que j'étais le seul devant qui Rosalie baissait sa garde.

Je savais que c'était le moment.

Rosalie est revenue de sa chasse et est venue m'embrasser je l'ai prise dans mes bras et je l'ai monté jusque dans notre chambre. Elle s'est mise à me demander ce qu'il se passait, j'ai couru jusqu'au bureau de Carlisle pour prendre ce que j'avais caché et je me suis mis devant ma belle. J'ai posé un genou à terre et Rosalie a poussé un « oh mon dieu ».

j'ai pris le petit écrin dans ma poche qui renfermait la bague de ma mère. Je lui ai alors dit :

« ma chérie, je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Toi seule me rend heureux, te regarder équivaut à regarder le soleil. Rosalie Hale, me rendrais tu encore plus comblé en acceptant de m'épouser ?

Elle m'a sauté au cou en m'embrassant et en me lançant des ouiii.

Depuis ce jour, je suis le plus heureux des hommes ma Nessie.

« c'est beau tonton Em' » me dit Nessie alors que je quittais sa chambre.

Ah bah tiens ça me fait penser, elle a dit la même chose à Jazz hier soir.

« nessie, qui est le meilleur, Jasper ou moi ?

La petite sortit de son lit et me demanda de baisser ma tête à son niveau. Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et me dit :

« le meilleur c'est mon papa ... »

**Je vous laisse imaginer la tête d'Emmett et Jasper !**

**Voilà, dites moi ce que vous pensez, et si vous voulez un personnage en particulier pour la prochaine fois !**

**A très bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Merci de continuer à me suivre !**

**Beaucoup m'ont demandé le point de vue de Carlisle et comme je suis gentille …**

Pov Carlisle

j'avais vraiment une belle famille.

J'avais réussi à ne pas devenir un monstre et je faisais profiter ma famille de mon expérience.

Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer que j'étais grand-père ! J'avais toujours considéré Edward comme mon fils mais l'idée de grand père, alors là non ! Je n'avais que 23 ans après tout, …. plus 360 ans vampiriques mais ça ne se voyait pas.

J'avais donc une petite fille, Renesmée. Une merveille, et ce n'est pas Edward qui me contredira.

Je regardais Esmée, ma douce Esmée. Elle rayonnait de bonheur, et vu l'état de Jasper, c'était assez fort. On aurait pu le confondre avec Alice un jour de soldes chez Victoria's Secret !

Esmée était tellement belle, et son sourire … elle rayonnait toujours comme cela lorsque tous nos enfants étaient là. Et cette semaine, nous étions gâtés puisque Nessie voulait dormir à la villa. Tous les soirs, elle demandait un membre de la famille en particulier pour qu'il lui raconte une histoire personnelle. Ca avait été le tour de Jasper et ensuite Emmett. J'espérais secrètement que ce soir serait mon tour ! Et oui, je pouvais être jaloux !

Il était 20h, ce qui laissait supposer que Bella et Edward allaient bientôt venir chercher Nessie pour aller la coucher.

Nessie était en train de jouer à la poupée avec Emmett et Jasper. Cela pouvait être assez drôle mais nous ne voyions que de l'amour. Rosalie était assise derrière Emmett et les regardait. Les garçons se disputaient pour savoir laquelle de leur poupée aurait la robe Chanel. Décidément, l'ombre d'Alice planait toujours … !

« ma chérie, c'est l'heure » dit Bella.

« chouette » répondit Nessie

nous étions tous étonnés, pourquoi voulait elle aller si vite dormir ?

Nessie se leva et sauta sur mes genoux.

« je voudrais que ce soit toi ce soir papy » me dit elle en m'embrassant sur la joue.

Si nous avions pu, Esmée et moi aurions pleuré de joie.

Elle accrocha ses petites mains derrière ma nuque et on monta dans sa chambre.

Je voulais qu'elle me choisisse mais je n'avais pas vraiment choisi d'histoire ! Oups !

Bon et bien allons y !

alors ma petite Nessie,

je suis né i peu près 360 ans. Et à mes 23 ans je me suis fait mordre par un vampire. J'en suis donc devenu un. Mais je croyais que j'allais devenir méchant alors j'ai choisi de boire du sang animal et je me suis rendu compte que j'étais pas un monstre.

« oui, tonton Emmett m'a raconté que tu buvais du sang de dinosaure »

Nan mais c'est pas vrai, il ne s'arrête donc jamais celui-là ?

J'ai alors voulu sauver des gens : j'ai fait des études de médecine. Pendant 250 ans, j'ai vécu seul et je passais mes journées dans différents hôpitaux. Jusqu'en 1917 où je soignais un jeune homme aux cheveux à reflets cuivrés et aux yeux verts. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'aimais beaucoup ce patient. Durant la nuit, il allait de plus en plus mal et son cœur a cessé de battre. Je ne voulais pas le perdre alors égoïstement je l'ai mordu. Tu as bien sûr deviné que je parlais de ton papa.

Nous avons vécu 7 ans rien que tous les 2 et je me sentais bien.

Et puis un jour à l'hôpital, le camion de la morgue a apporté le corps d'une jeune femme qui venait de mourir. Mais j'entendais encore son cœur battre faiblement, et j'ai reconnu ta grand-mère Esmée. Elle était l'une de mes patientes et j'avais eu le coup de foudre pour elle alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une humaine. Je l'ai mordu puis nous avons vécu tous les 3 ensemble. Je n'arrivais pas à lui avouer mon amour et c'est ton papa qui m'a aidé avec son don. Quelques semaines plus tard, je posais un genou à terre devant la plus belle femme du monde et je lui ai demandé sa main. Elle a accepté et depuis ce jour je suis plus que comblé.

Puis s'est rajoutée Rosalie dans notre famille et ensuite Emmett que Rose a sauvé de l'attaque d'un ours. Nous avons fêté leur mariage, le mariage de ma fille.

Dans les années 60, un couple de vampires est arrivé comme si de rien n'était devant notre porte en nous disant que nous allions être heureux tous ensemble. Et oui, alice et jasper ! Ils étaient si mignons. Jasper a rapidement demandé la main d'Alice et c'est fièrement que je l'ai conduite jusqu'à l'autel.

Il ne restait que l'âme sœur de ton papa à trouver.

Heureusement qu'Esmée avait proposé de retourner à Forks !

Et tu connais l'histoire …

tu es maintenant notre petit joyau … lui dis je en l'embrassant sur le front

avec l'arrivée de bella, nous étions une magnifique famille !

« nan papy, on EST une magnifique famille ... »

**voilà, j'espère que ca vous a plu.**

**Dites moi quel personnage vous voulez pour la suite.**

**A très vite !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Merci pour vos reviews et je dois dire que certains m'ont proposé de bonnes idées !**

**voilà le 4e chapitre :**

POV Emmett

« allez vas y prends ça, baaaaam »

j'étais surexcité et en pleine forme. Personne ne pouvait me battre à ce jeu de boxe sur la wii !

Hahaha

« tssss » me fit Edward

bah tant pis t'as qu'à pas écouter mes pensées, lui lançais je en lui tirant la langue.

Nessie arriva dans la pièce avec sa poupée Rosalie. J'adore dire ça, depuis qu'on a trouvé la ressemblance, je ne m'en lasse plus !

La petit s'installa sur le canapé et nous regarda jasper et moi.

« vas y tonton ! »

heinnn ? quel tonton ?

Edward étouffa un rire. Ah d'accord, ils nous refont leur blague débile sur notre soi disante jalousie de qui sera le tonton préféré ! N'importe quoi, tout le monde sait qui c'est ! Nan mais voyons !

Nessie bailla et dans la milliseconde, son père était à ses côtés. Elle cria alors « tataaaa Rosaliiiiie »

Ma femme descendit les escaliers et prit la petite dans ses bras.

« tata rose, tu me racontes une histoire »

« avec plaisir ma chérie, prends ta poupée et on monte »

« tu sais tata, je vais peut-être l'appeler autrement, parce que tu es beaucoup plus belle que ça »

il n'en fallait pas plus à ma Rose pour la rendre heureuse !

« et toc Jazz, t'as vu ! C'est ma Rose la plus belle »

« n'importe quoi tu as vu Alice »

« et Bella » rajouta Edward.

Heureusement nos femmes arrivèrent et on oublia notre querelle.

POV Rosalie

Enfin, c'était mon tour.

Et je savais exactement ce que j'allais lui raconter.

Mon petit cœur, mon histoire commence il y a bien longtemps. Ton papy Carlisle m'a transformée alors que j'allais bientôt mourir. Les premières années de ma vie vampirique ont été difficiles mais j'avais des parents et un frère formidables !

Et puis un jour, alors que je chassais dans la forêt, j'ai entendu un cri de douleur au loin. D'habitude je ne m'approchais pas des humains surtout si ils étaient blessés mais là, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'y suis allée. Et je l'ai vu, si grand, si fort, si beau, avec cet adorable visage … et j'ai compris.

J'ai attrapé l'ours qui s'attaquait à l'humain et l'ai tué. Le pauvre jeune homme perdait beaucoup de sang et je ne voulais pas le perdre. J'ai alors couru jusque la maison pour que Carlisle l'examine. En arrivant j'ai supplié ton papy de le sauver sans m'expliquer. Il a sûrement dû comprendre et l'a mordu. Je suis restée à son chevet jusqu'à son réveil.

Lorsqu'il a ouvert les yeux, il s'est mis face à moi et m'a dit « je suis arrivé au paradis, avec un ange »

pour la 1ere fois depuis ma transformation, j'ai souri.

« je m'appelle Rosalie, je vais tout t'expliquer. Quel est ton nom »

« je m'appelle Emmett »

Je venais alors de rencontrer l'amour de ma vie.

Je lui ai expliqué qu'il était devenu un vampire et tout ce qu'il m'a répondu c'est « cooool ». enfin tu connais ton oncle.

J'étais amoureuse de lui, mais je n'osais pas lui parler, je n'accordais plus ma confiance aux hommes.

Mais un soir, j'étais sur le balcon et il est arrivé derrière moi et m'a dit

« Rosalie, tant pis si je te fais peur, ou si il faut que je m'en aille mais je dois te le dire. Je suis fou amoureux de toi. Tu es mon soleil, je ne peux m'empecher de rester à tes côtés. Je t'aime. »

pour seule réponse, je l'ai embrassé. Il a entouré ma taille de ses bras et m'a soulevé en m'embrassant avec tellement d'amour.

J'étais si heureuse et puis tout est allée si vite.

Emmett m'a un jour emmené dans notre chambre et a posé un genou à terre :

« Rose, dès le moment où j'ai croisé ton regard pareil à du miel, j'ai su que je t'appartenais corps et âme. J'aimerais te dire que je t'aime plus que ma propre vie, mais ce serait attendre une réponse de ta part et je ne m'en sens pas digne. Rien d'autre que toi n'a d'importance et j'aimerais que ce jour soit le plus beau de ta vie, jusqu'à celui de notre union éternelle. Si un jour par malheur tu ne veux plus de moi, je saurais m'éloigner tel un ballon privé de la ficelle qui le rattache à la terre.

Veux tu m'épouser ?

Et j'ai dit oui, le mariage fût magnifique et tous les 5 ans nous célébrons notre amour. J'aime tellement ton oncle, je ne pourrais vivre sans lui.

Je te souhaite de vivre ça ma chérie, même si c'est avec le clébart.

Bonne nuit mon ange,

tu es le rayon de soleil de notre belle famille.

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**La prochaine est prête, je veux juste un tas de reviews pour avoir vos avis !**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
